


give it up, get it out

by Valhella



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! cassian is a gift and one we must cherish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valhella/pseuds/Valhella
Summary: Cassian, begging Bodhi for an orgasm; Bodhi, being more than willing if only Cassian hadn't mouthed off earlier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a riz song, wink wink

It's definitely not their first time doing this, fooling around in Cassian's room (of which Bodhi now knows the coordinates of like he knows his name, and also of which he uses to his advantage to wait for him with all their supplies ready). 

But this time feels different, feels new.

Bodhi is moaning filthy things into Cassian's neck, telling him how he can't wait for his mouth to be full of him while his hands instinctively for Cassian's belt. A wave of shock hits him and he can feel the heat come off his face when Cassian pushes them off. 

"Make me earn it," Cassian says, and Bodhi is gone. "Make me beg." 

Bodhi licks his lips. He takes a step back and thinks to himself,  _challenge accepted._

He goes again for Cassian's belt, desperate to wipe that smug look off his face. Desperate for that smirk to turn into an open mouth, and for that open mouth to beg and moan and scream for hours. 

If Cassian thought Bodhi was going to suck him off first, and there _is_ a part of Bodhi that wants to believe that, he is far from right. Bodhi guides him to Cassian's bed, thankfully not very far, and plants a firm kiss on the captain's lips. 

Then he spins him round, and like the right little bastard he is, Cassian already knows to land on his hands. 

"Wait," Bodhi says gently, and takes his hands to Cassian's side, guiding him so that his hands slide upward and he's on his elbows instead. He slides the remainder of Cassian's trousers off, paired up with his underwear, so that they are instead around his knees. 

"Fuck," Bodhi says, just at the sight of Cassian's ass. It'd been a while since they'd done this. Too long for Bodhi's own good, and he liked it when Cassian was in control, but there was a part of him that wanted that control too. 

Like last time they had fooled around, and he had fucked into Cassian's mouth, coming with a shudder when his brown eyes had stolen a glance upward through their thick lashes.

He wanted that feeling again.  

"Thought you were gonna make me beg for it," Cassian says. "Please don't make me _ask nicely._ "

_Little shit._

Bodhi curls every finger but his index and eases it into the rim. The sound that comes out of Cassian is one Bodhi could hear for hours. He thinks about dragging it out of him, over and overuntil all that's left is silence, the ghost of a scream etched on Cassian's face.

Bodhi feels himself now too, feels that he is impossibly hard. He pushes in another finger and watches Cassian's hips instinctively roll towards him. 

"Fuck, Bodhi."

Bodhi slips out and swats Cassian's ass, leaning over to brush his lips against his ear, slightly. "I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress." 

He can't see it, but he knows Cassian has a grin on his face. His pants come off in a heartbeat, and he slicks his hard cock with the lube, up and down. 

He presses it against Cassian's rim, feeling his shudder. 

"Tell me how much you want it," Bodhi demands. 

Cassian whines. "You know," he breathes back.

"Force knows I do," Bodhi says, and by this time, his hands are on either side of Cassian's hips. "But I wanna hear you say it." 

"I want you inside of me," Cassian says, practically begs, "fuck, Bodhi. Fuck me. Please, fuck me."

Bodhi slides in easily and his hands are already gripping Cassian's hips like it's the last time he's ever going to do this. Cassian's hips are rolling back towards him and his head is hanging low, his hair brushing against the mattress. 

The sounds he's getting from Cassian makes him sees stars. Lets him know that he's needed this for a while. Needed to be gripping the thin sheets of the bed, needed to have his hair stick to his face just by the sweat. Needed to let go, needed Bodhi inside of him just like he'd said. 

He's hitting Cassian's prostate, over and over with every thrust. Bodhi thinks he's moaning; he can't really be sure, not when he's most certainly being drowned out by Cassian, who by this time, has slapped his right hand over Bodhi's as he fucks into him. 

"Yes," Cassian says over and over. Bodhi is close. He knows how much he's wanted this; shudders when he remembers how long he had to wait, and lets out a moan when he thinks about how he's seen Captain Pretty (as he had called him, in his head, from their first encounter) on his knees, mouth filled with him, and now pretty much on all fours, ass elevated as he switches between moans and whimpers into the mattress.

Being fucked into it, just like Bodhi had promised.

Cassian's hand slips from where Bodhi's is as he limply drags it across the sheets to his cock. Bodhi knows where this is going.

"Uh-uh," he says, swatting Cassian's hand away. Then he takes it and slides it to where his other hand is, and Bodhi is now over Cassian, chest pressed to his back. "Gotta earn it."

Cassian laughs deliriously; Bodhi knows he's regretting what he said earlier.

Bodhi returns his hands to Cassian's hips and continues to fuck into him, in and out, in and out. He's close, oh  _Force_ he's close. It feels different and new. A new pleasure he never knew he could ever achieve, especially with Cassian, and he focuses on him on the bed, elbows looking like they're going to give out at any second, hands obediently clutching onto the sheets.  

Cassian is moaning into the bed and Bodhi promptly reaches around, figuring he's deserve his reward. 

Cassian's dick twitches in his hand, foreign to the touch at first after being neglected, but then Bodhi is jerking him off so fast and it feels amazing. "Yes, Bodhi. Yeah. Make me come. Make me come." 

"I like you like this," Bodhi says. Then he slows the pace, and can practically almost feel Cassian want to scream but he can only pull out a whimper. He just continues,"I could get used to it. Coming in you while you're like this."

Cassian's whimpers subside, and he's only left moaning. He's searching for the right words at this point, but promptly gives up on ever finding them. "Bodhi, please." 

"So mouthy," Bodhi continues. "You just wanna be full of me, don't you, huh? M-maybe I should put something in that pretty mouth next time, huh? Something other than my cock so I can still fuck into you like this."

"Bodhi," Cassian says, now on the edge. "Please. Please." 

"I'm not just making you," Bodhi continues on. "I'm letting you."

Cassian's an incoherent, blabbering mess, but Bodhi knows he's still begging. 

"Come for me," Bodhi says, just as he knows he's about to. "You deserve it, baby. You've earned it. Come, just for me."

Bodhi shudders right after that as he comes into Cassian, making sounds he'd never heard from himself before, seeing stars on the wall of the bedroom that he knew weren't really there, hands on either side of Cassian's hips clutching tighter than before because he feels like he might pass out from the pleasure.

He doesn't know how he manages to move but when he looks to where Cassian is, he is shuddering too, having spilled his load all over the sheets. 

Bodhi pulls out and collapses next to him.

"That was," is all he is able to say. 

"Yeah," Cassian finished, or rather unfinished.

He turned so that he was now leaning on one shoulder, facing Bodhi. "I love it when you do that," he says. "Talk to me like that."

"Oh yeah?" Bodhi says. "Figured you'd need it."

Cassian laughs and drops to his back. 

They stay like that a while. Bodhi decides to spend the night, figuring he'll need to starting thinking of excuses if he's ever caught suspiciously sneaking out of Cassian Andor's room tomorrow morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is amazing and cassian andor loves to fucking bottom


End file.
